


обойдемся без

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: чикара понятия не имеет, как искать соулмейта, будучи студентом без единой собственно заработанной йены в кармане, когда твоя родственная душа рассекает горячий калифорнийский воздух в автомобиле без крыши.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 1





	обойдемся без

У Энношиты с общением неважно: то ли он такой, из разряда «не-подходи-ко-мне-я-кусаюсь», то ли люди вокруг — сплошные колючки да кактусы, не способные разделить моё-твоё личное пространство. Энношита бы жутко злился, не компенсируйся его хилые потуги завести человека-друга до жуткого доходящим пониманием. Нишиноя говорит, что ему — Чикаре — всё это кажется, потому что никакой мягкосердечностью в его бесконечных упрёках, жутком голосе в шесть утра, приказах чуть ли не тоном последнего императора не пахнет. Обижаться не хочется, потому что Ноя — это Ноя, понимающий всё прямо, не читающий между строк и под ними. Вижу прямую дорогу — иду по ней и неважно, сколько впереди поворотов.

Чикара разглядывает карту мира — большую, разноцветную, с политической разметкой — и задумывается, насколько же несправедлива судьба к нему самому и человеку по ту сторону связывающей линии. Америка — это не Азия, даже континент не тот, оттого и колется, болит, пощипывает в уголках глаз. У Энношиты всё плохо с поиском друзей и отношениями с имеющимися. Чикара понятия не имеет, как искать соулмейта, будучи студентом без единой собственно заработанной йены в кармане, когда твоя родственная душа рассекает горячий калифорнийский воздух в автомобиле без крыши. Энношита чувствует на зубах скрипучий песок, которого нет: воображение сильное, хорошее, рвущее.

Сугавара смотрит на него так, что в пору бы сбежать, не смотря под ноги и не оглядываясь за плечо, потому что Коуши всё видит, всё чувствует, хоть и не говорит, сжав поплотнее челюсти. Суга как колокольчик в морозную зиму — серебряный на белом, звоном от лёгкого ветра, узорами по блестящей поверхности. Энношите бы завидовать, да не получается — всё-таки это же Суга. Многие отговорки состоят из трёх слов и имени Суги на кончике языка, с привкусом сахарной ваты и горечи зелёного чая.

— Не нравится мне, как ты выглядишь, — во вздохе Сугавары — вся горечь земная, Энношита захлебнулся, не будь своей — океан.

— Я себе тоже не особо нравлюсь, — бубнит он, чувствуя, как трескается посередине нижняя губа. — Прости. Всё действительно не очень хорошо.

Чикара не знает, было ли у него вообще когда-нибудь это призрачное хорошо, уловимое лишь в эфирах и зефирах, безоблачной погоде и стоящей чаинке в свежезаваренном.

— Можешь рассказать, в чём дело. Но сомневаюсь, что так и поступишь, — Суга улыбается и вокруг теплеет, или же Энношите, вечно прозябающему в плюс тридцать, когда плавится и воняет асфальт, так кажется. Иногда как щёлкнет — и прекрасно Чикара понимает, почему Дайчи смотрит на сущего-же-ангела с мировым океаном нежности и космической долей любви в глазах цвета тёмной карамели.

Пить молоко с соком, сидя в переходе между корпусами — классно, здорово, великолепно, когда ты одинок и тебе под двадцать. Будущее — без амбиций, возможностей и идей, дырка от бублика, целое ничего в пространственной тишине. Где-то на фоне воют сирены, дымит пожар, пепелище — сердце Чикары и его несуществующая душа.

На соулмейте свет клином не сходится — Энношита верит свято, чувствуя, как зудит под ребром отметка, игнорируя её всячески. А потом случается аншлаг: в университете новенький, — вау — да ещё и по обмену — вот это да. Энношита плюёт на всё со Скай Три: интересует мало, пользы не принесёт, энергию потратит изрядно.

Только —

Флаг Штатов режет по глазам, по фокусу, разбивая его на звёзды и полоски в два цвета: белый и синий. Красиво до ужаса, страшно до замирания сердца.

Танака Рюноске — выведено под крошечным флагом и печать — совсем японская — проставлена не слишком аккуратно: смазанными краями по белому.

Переведён на постоянной основе.

Энношита вздыхает совсем по-девчачьи, зудит отметка под правым ребром, но в целом — гори вокруг земля, он и не заметит. Потому что Танака — мальчик с обветренной кожей, любитель автомобилей без крыши, коротких кожаных курток, дынного хлеба, сырой рыбы и стрижки под ноль, что связан отметкой, виднеющейся в вырезе широкой майки.


End file.
